


For My Big Brother

by BlueNeutrino



Series: Christmas Gift Fics [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Heartbeats, Weechesters, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: Toddler Sam gives his first Christmas present to Dean.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A gift fic for otakugirl07 on Tumblr.

“Bean!”

“What is it, Sammy?” Dean asks the toddler, who’s thrusting a sloppily wrapped present at him he got from the mall Santa.

“Mewwy Chwistmas, Bean!”

Dean realizes he’s trying to offer the gift to him. “Aw, Sammy. This one’s yours.”

His brother gives a stubborn pout. “Bean?”

Dean gives up, and accepts it with a warm smile. “For me? Thank you, little bro.” He unwraps it to find a cheap doctor’s playset, complete with stethoscope and thermometer and other stuff he doesn’t recognise. “Neat! Shall we play with it?”

A short time later when little Sammy has the toy stethoscope in his ears and the end pressed to Dean’s heart, a look of concentration on his adorable chubby-cheeked face, Dean thinks it’s the most awesome present ever.


End file.
